Mi nueva vida en Magi
by piscis98
Summary: Salomon dicto un camino, oponerse a ese camino es algo que no debe hacerse pero ¿Qué pasa con una chica de otro mundo que no esta limitada por el destino de Salomon? ¿Sera capaz de crear su propio camino en ese mundo?


Mi nombre es Liana, aparte del nombre raro soy una adolescente medianamente normal. Me gusta salir con mis amigos, ir al cine, saco buenas notas sin ser tampoco las mejores, la típica chica del montón que no es fea o guapa. Recientemente empecé a ver anime por recomendación de una amiga… eso pensé hasta darme cuenta de que se me han pasado todas las vacaciones de verano pegada al ordenador, los tres meses enteros durmiendo lo justo ¿alguien puede culparme? Esta cosa es realmente adictiva, creo que este año mis notas bajaran un poco.

"Sin novio y tengo los veinte recién cumplidos… como me gustaría encontrar a alguien leal, valiente, heroico… Olvídate, Liana, hombres como esos no existen o están todos cogidos" Liana se revolcó en la autocompasión mientras murmuraba sobre lo injusta que es la vida. "Encima gaste todos mis ahorros en la convención anime…"

 **"¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto? Yo nunca he sido derrochadora con el dinero"** Pensó hasta que miro los posters, figuras y demás cosas que compro.

"Soy una rica heredera que se ve forzada a vivir con presupuesto limitado" No es que no entienda que mis padres quieran que comprenda el valor de las cosas.

 **"¿A quién quiero engañar? No es como si alguien se preocupase realmente por mi"** Mis amigas están conmigo por el dinero, mis padres viajan por el mundo olvidándose de que existo. Solo me limitan la cantidad de dinero por que no se fían de que no voy a escaparme un día de estos, que su hija adoptiva escape afectaría a su reputación.

Liana empezó a repasar las cosas de las que carecía su vida, libertad, amigos, familia… amor, como deseaba amar y ser amada.

Pulso la carpeta en la pantalla táctil de su ordenador y abrió el archivo que contenía el capítulo de Magi.

"Otros dos hombres perfectos con los que solo puedo soñar" Dijo admirando los musculosos y bien definidos cuerpos de Simbad, Masrur y otros, sobretodo fanalis.

 **"¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?... ser una persona normal sería mejor, no tendría que soportar expectativas tan altas"** Dejo de pensar en ello, volviendo a fijarse en el capítulo.

El instituto al que va Liana es uno de los mejores del país, conocido por su alto y exigente nivel en todas las materias. Notas promedio en este instituto equivaldrían a las de un genio en cualquier otra parte, que estuviese por encima de la media ya se consideraba muy bueno incluso si no puede alcanzar a esos prodigios anormales que entraron con becas extremadamente difíciles de conseguir.

"Mataría por poder acariciar ese pelo rojo" Gimió Liana con frustración.

Se fue a dormir cuando miro el reloj y vio que ya eran las cuatro. Otro día que se distrae hasta tarde, el odioso curso estaba a punto de comenzar en una semana y todavía no cogió un buen horario de sueño.

"Desearía poder viajar a un mundo similar al de los animes que me gustan… dejar esta vida triste y solitaria atrás"

El símbolo de la estrella de ocho puntas brillo en su frente.

"Niña, despierta" La voz masculina sonaba amigable.

Cansada, abrí los ojos encontrándome a un gigante azul que solo llevaba una especie de pantalones cortos.

"Mmmm, otro sueño raro" Murmuro antes de volver a dormirse.

"¡No me dejes colgado, llevo esperando veinte años para conocerte!... si sigues así borrare la carpeta porno de tu ordenador"

"¡No es porno!" Grito Liana, ahora completamente despierta.

"No debes sentirte mal por ello, eres una mujer joven y sana… yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir novio"

Mire al gigante azul, parecía estar en sus 20, el cabello corto y puntiagudo, rasgos fuertes y buenos músculos.

"Estoy incluso considerando a un gigante azul, mejor dicho ¿Cómo puedo tener sueños con un gigante azul? ¿En verdad estoy tan desesperada sin saberlo?" Liaba estaba al borde del llanto, intentando afrontar su dura e inexistente vida amorosa.

"¡No estoy tan mal!, soy considerado atractivo entre los dijin" Se defendió el gigante azul.

El dijin me agarro y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

"¿Podría hacer esto si fuese un sueño?"

"¡Pa-para, te creo!" Dije entre risas.

"Me presentare, mi nombre es Rem, dijin de la creación y la destrucción"

"Eso suena potente"

"Técnicamente soy un dijin creado a partir del todo y la nada, nunca fui humano como el resto y existo solo para ti. Volviendo a tema principal, yo te enseñare como seducir a los hombres para que tus deseos se hagan realidad"

Las mejillas de Liana se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

"¡¿Cómo sabes que yo…?!"

"Soy tu dijin, y dejemos esas explicaciones de lado. En primer lugar tu ropa, no es adecuada" Dijo Rem, un ligero toque suyo transformo lo que llevaba puesto en un revelador traje de bailarina arábica de color rojo con patrones de oro, la camiseta sin mangas me llegaba por encima del ombligo y los pantalones algo más altos que los tobillos. Pulseras y tobilleras de oro con ricos grabados de animales salvajes aparecieron de la nada.

"Gracias…" Él está tratando de ser amable conmigo y ayudarme, no voy a negar que necesito ayuda.

"Los hombres que quieres son sobretodo guerreros, debes seducirlos más con movimientos físicos que con palabras" Dijo Rem, sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura en una suave caricia. "Debes ser valiente y tímida al mismo tiempo, cada movimiento tuyo debe despertar su interés y hacerles desearte"

En algún momento de la conversación llegue a tener los labios de Rem justo en frente de los míos ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a estar tan cerca!

"El baile de seducción debe ajustarse al individuo, averigua que gestos les atraen más. Una vez estén en una situación como la que estas tu ahora no tendrán escapatoria, pero debes despertar algo más que curiosidad"

Empecé a mover la cintura y hacer movimientos sensuales, acaricie la mandíbula de Rem, pase mis manos por sus músculos atrapándole lentamente en un abrazo cercano.

El dijin se sonrojo ante la acelerada evolución en los movimientos de su maestra, paso de torpe a suave y fluida en unos pocos segundos.

"Te subestime…" Confeso Rem, avergonzado.

"Nunca practique el baile árabe, pero si otros muchos estilos diferentes" Una vez se encuentra el ritmo es fácil, y siempre pareció fascinante el baile que hizo Morgiana en aquel capitulo.

"Tendrás que pelear llegado el momento"

"Practique artes marciales, pero…"

Rem se rio ante mis dudas "Maestra, no eres tan débil como piensas"

[Liana]

-Nivel: ?

-HP: (Ilimitado)

-MP: (Ilimitado)

La voz de Rem se escuchó distorsionada, como si estuviese hablando delante de un ventilador "Se nos acabó el tiempo. Confía en ti misma, sabrás que hacer"

"Gracias…"


End file.
